Banana
For the Character called Banana Jr. see here. }} Bananas are common tropical fruit that appear throughout the Mario and Donkey Kong franchises, based on the real life fruit of the same name, specifically the Cavendish banana. Bananas serve as the main collectibles in the Donkey Kong Country series, serving the same purpose as Coins in the Mario series. They can be found and collected, granting an extra life once 100 are collected. In , collecting 100 Bananas also allows the Kongs to use a Kong POW, a move that can turn all enemies on-screen into Bananas, Extra Life Balloons, or Banana Coins depending on what Kong is with Donkey Kong. Banana Bunches also exist, being worth either 10 or five regular Bananas depending on the game. Bananas also appear in the Mario Kart series, being very common items that have appeared in every installment. Often given to players in the top positions, Bananas can be thrown forward or placed behind, causing a driver that hits them to spin out, slowing them down. They can also be held behind the user as a defensive countermeasure against incoming items. Bananas also come in threes, known as Triple Bananas, and appear as the emblem for the Banana Cup. Banana Peels also appear in the Super Smash Bros. series as items, retaining their functionality in the Mario Kart series; they can be thrown at opponents, causing them to slip and become vulnerable. Types Red Banana Peels Red Banana Peels were introduced in Mario Kart: V² Circuit as an new item. These red bananas lit foes aflame, making their kart incredibly fast but made them lose most of their sense of control. Green Banana Peels Green Banana Peels were introduced in Mario Kart: V² Circuit as an new item. These green bananas ensnared foes into the ground, making them come to a complete halt for a short amount of time. You can boost upon the deactivation of this effect. Blue Banana Peels Blue Banana Peels were introduced in Mario Kart: V² Circuit as an new item. These blue bananas lit foes aflame, making their kart slippery, as if the kart was driving on ice, for 7 seconds. Purple Banana Peels Purple Banana Peels were introduced in Mario Kart: V² Circuit as an new item. These purple bananas made foes small, making them slower and harder to accomplish things like drifting. Appearances Mario Kart: Unite Bananas will appear as normal items (like always) in Mario Kart: Unite. Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Bananas appear in this game, being the most common item. If you slip on one you lose 5 coins. Mario Kart: V² Circuit Banana Peels appear as a common item across all placements in a race and act as they did in previous games. This game introduces four new Banana Peel items that have different effects when you drive over them: *'Red' - Burns the kart and causes the kart to become faster but become harder to control. *'Green' - Ensnares the kart to the ground for a temporary amount of time. The opponent can boost out of it once the time is up. *'Blue' - Makes the kart's wheels slippery, as if they are on ice. This effect lasts 7 seconds in total. *'Purple' - Makes the kart and it's driver tiny, making them slower and make things like drifting harder to pull off. Gallery BananaDKCR.png|A Banana as it appears in BananaBunchDKCR.png|A Banana Bunch as it appears in Donkey Kong Country Returns BananaMK8.png|A Banana Peel as it appears in Mario Kart 8 53E953D0-1C53-4D03-9498-ADFD77C40671.png|Banana Peel Trophy PurpleBanana.png|Purple Banana Peel GreenBanana.png|Green Banana Peel RedBanana.png|Red Banana Peel BlueBanana.png|Blue Banana Peel }} Category:Items Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Items Category:Items in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Donkey Kong Items Category:Mario Kart items Category:Fruit Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit